В плену
by natoth
Summary: "Тот, кто недостаточно забавен, должен умереть..."


**Название:** В плену

 **Беты:** Ludwig14, tigrjonok

 **Персонажи:** На'Тот, Ли'Дак, Кха'Мак, Картажье, лорд Рифа

 **Категория:** джен

 **Жанр:** драма, ангст

 **Рейтинг:** R

 **Краткое содержание:** «Тот, кто перестает быть забавным, должен умереть»

 **Примечание:** время действия — декабрь 2260 г., третий сезон, незадолго до событий, описанных в эпизоде «И камни возопят, не укрыться»

 **Предупреждение:** смерть персонажей!

 **Дисклеймер:** Вселенная «Вавилона 5» принадлежит JMS, наше сердце принадлежит вселенной «Вавилона 5»

 **От автора:** написано для ФБ-2013, fandom babylon-5 2013.

* * *

Камера пропахла кровью настолько, что ее тяжелый металлический привкус постоянно ощущался во рту.

На'Тот потеряла счет времени, пока сидела здесь, прикованная прочными цепями к влажной и холодной стене. Иногда открывалась дверь, и стражники выволакивали кого-нибудь из ее товарищей по заключению наружу, а остальные обитатели камеры замирали, стиснув зубы, гадая, вернется ли несчастный обратно? Бывало по-разному. Иногда пленника забирали навсегда. И тогда те, кто остались в живых, беззвучно молились Г'Квану или Г'Лану за упокой его души. Но чаще стражники притаскивали несчастного обратно через несколько часов, замученного и окровавленного.

В самые первые дни заключения узников было так много, что даже присесть нельзя было, не толкнув кого-нибудь. Но постепенно камера опустела.

Первыми исчезли высокопоставленные представители Второго и Третьего Кругов. Потом очередь дошла и до менее знатных нарнов.

В конце концов, в камере осталось всего трое заключенных: На'Тот и два советника Кха'Ри из Пятого круга. Она была среди них самой молодой. Ее выводили из камеры не так часто, как Кха'Мака или Ли'Дака. Она могла найти этому только одно объяснение. Оба советника в свое время воевали в Сопротивлении, и теперь центавриане не могли упустить возможность отомстить им за весь тот вред, что они причинили тогда. Старые нарны оказались на редкость стойкими и упрямыми пленниками. Чем изрядно злили императора. С каждым днем пытки становились все изобретательнее и извращеннее.

На'Тот повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на советника Кха'Мака. Пожилой нарн сидел, прислонившись к стене, бессильно свесив голову на грудь. Одежда его давно превратилась в лохмотья и почти не скрывала израненного тела. После последнего сеанса пыток он сильно сдал, и не только физически. В те моменты, когда советник был в сознании, На'Тот слышала его тихое бормотание. Кха'Мак молился. Еще несколько дней назад... или лет? — На'Тот уже не знала, сколько времени они торчат в этой грязной и сырой камере, — Ли'Дак пытался подшучивать над подобной набожностью сокамерника. От него она не слышала ни одного слова молитвы: только ругательства и угрозы в адрес центавриан.

Сегодня стражники оставили Кха'Мака в покое, забрав из камеры только Ли'Дака. Тот, кто плохо знал повадки здешних тюремщиков, мог возрадоваться в наивной надежде на то, что худшее обойдет его стороной. Но На'Тот понимала, что это всего лишь затишье перед бурей. Все узники уже усвоили нехитрый закон, который здесь царил: «Тот, кто перестает быть забавным, должен умереть». Не сегодня, так завтра, советника Кха'Мака уведут из камеры навсегда, и тогда…

…тогда их останется только двое.

На'Тот стиснула зубы, чувствуя, как ненависть снова поднимается из глубины души. Ненависть к центаврианам и злость на себя, на собственное бессилие.

— Так… и должно быть… — раздался из темноты слабый срывающийся шепот Кха'Мака. — Ты… не должна винить себя… в том, что жива… ты молода и должна жить… А вот нам с Ли'Даком уже терять нечего…

Это был их постоянный спор, На'Тот уже хотела ответить ему резко и сердито, но скрипнула тяжелая дверь, и гвардейцы втащили в камеру обмякшее тело советника Ли'Дака.

Острый запах свежей крови с новой силой ударил ей в ноздри, заставляя желудок болезненно сжаться. Сердце тревожно забилось: до этого дня Ли'Дак всегда возвращался на своих ногах.

Полоса света из открытой двери позволила На'Тот увидеть, в каком состоянии был старый нарн. И вид его истерзанного тела, едва прикрытого обрывками заскорузлой от крови одежды, вызвал у нее новый приступ ярости.

Гвардейцы сомкнули цепи на его запястьях, подергали за них, проверяя на прочность, и ушли.

Как только стихли их шаги за дверью, На'Тот потянулась к Ли'Даку, хотя прекрасно знала: длина оков не позволит ей прикоснуться к нему. Но она не могла оставаться безучастной. Ведь именно под его началом ей пришлось проработать во Дворце Кха'Ри несколько лет. Характер у старика всегда был ужасный и склочный. Особенно он был невыносим, когда пытался поучать свою юную помощницу. На'Тот не могла забыть, какой он закатил скандал, когда узнал, что она, не выдержав его эксцентричных эскапад, собралась уйти от него и получила назначение на «Вавилон 5» в качестве дипломатического атташе. Ли'Дак люто ненавидел посла Г'Кара из-за инцидента с Ду'Рогом, который долгое время был его покровителем. «Так и быть, я напишу о тебе только хорошее, На'Тот, но не надейся, что это особо поможет на новом месте», — ядовито сказал он ей при расставании, вручая инфокристалл с рекомендациями.

Ли'Дак оказался прав, и Г'Кар действительно встретил ее, мягко говоря, подозрительно. Посол тоже не особо жаловал старого ворчливого советника и совершенно не горел желанием работать с его помощницей, пусть и бывшей.

На'Тот посмотрела на Ли'Дака. Боги, как же давно все это было! Как будто в другой жизни… Здесь, в центаврианской тюрьме, все ее прежние обиды на него стали такими незначительными.

— Советник… — тихо позвала она. — Вы меня слышите?

Ли'Дак лежал неподвижно, и На'Тот на мгновение показалось, будто он умер.

Ей пришлось позвать его несколько раз, прежде чем старик шевельнулся, издав глухой стон.

— На'Тот… деточка… — прохрипел он, глядя куда-то в сторону, и на его опухших разбитых губах появилась кривая улыбка.

Даже сейчас он не изменил своим привычкам. Там, в другой жизни, Ли'Дак все время звал ее «деточка», чем приводил На'Тот в ярость. Это было унизительно и оскорбительно. Но советник только посмеивался, наблюдая за ее реакцией. Казалось, ему нравилось бесить свою молодую помощницу.

Но это было так давно. Сейчас она не обратила на эти слова внимания, напряженно наблюдая за ним.

— Да, я здесь, советник, — ответила она, стараясь, чтобы ее голос не дрожал. Ли'Дак ненавидел любое проявление слабости со стороны подчиненных. И приучил ее всегда держаться невозмутимо, что бы ни случилось.

Сейчас, правда, это было очень трудно выполнить, потому что выглядел советник жутковато: по всему телу его протянулись причудливо изогнутые темные полосы, которые На'Тот сперва приняла за следы от бича. Но, приглядевшись более внимательно, она поняла, что это участки срезанной кожи, покрытые запекшейся кровью.

— Советник! — ахнула она, содрогнувшись от ярости и ужаса одновременно. — Что они с вами сделали?!

— Император решил… что его болевой техник недостаточно… старательный, и сам взялся за дело… — прошептал Ли'Дак отдышливо. — Он наивно полагал, что такой пустяк как нарезание ремней с моей спины может… заставить меня кричать и молить о пощаде… Но я не доставил ему этого удовольствия…

На'Тот скрипнула зубами, еле сдерживая проклятья в адрес центавриан. Она знала, что еще со времен Оккупации больше всего захватчиков бесила именно эта нарнская древняя традиция: попадая в руки врага, подвергаясь пыткам и унижениям, настоящий воин не должен издавать ни звука. Тот, кто не выдерживал испытания и сдавался, тот, кто показывал свою слабость, уже не мог считать себя нарном. И позор этот нельзя было смыть до самой смерти.

— Завтра они прикончат меня. Я… слышал, как император обсуждал это со своим министром… этой бледной тварью по имени Рифа. Кажется… я наскучил им окончательно.

На'Тот сглотнула, не зная, что сказать в ответ. Утешения тут не помогут, лишь вызовут у Ли'Дака новую вспышку негодования.

— Только не вздумай ныть, На'Тот! — грубо сказал он, видимо, догадавшись о том, какие чувства ею сейчас владеют. — Рано или поздно они это все равно сделают. Об одном жалею: не смогу прихватить с собой хотя бы парочку этих тварей…

Тут голос его сорвался, и он закрыл глаза, содрогнувшись от боли.

— Могу ли я что-нибудь сделать для вас, советник? — спросила На'Тот. Пожалуй, это единственные слова, которые он был бы рад услышать от нее сейчас.

Ли'Дак медленно открыл глаза и некоторое время смотрел на нее. У него был такой отсутствующий вид, что На'Тот засомневалась, услышал ли он ее вообще?

Она уже хотела окликнуть его снова, когда Ли'Дак заговорил, тихо и хрипло:

— На'Тот… деточка… я не хочу быть игрушкой для этих тварей. Не хочу… чтобы они получали удовольствие, потроша меня на столе живьем. Именно так император хочет меня прикончить.

Она замерла, начиная осознавать то, что он пытался ей сказать.

— Ты ведь… сделаешь это для меня? — голос его был едва слышен в темноте. — Уважишь старика? Даже если я выдержу казнь с честью… я не хочу, чтобы эти скоты радовались, добившись своего… радовались своей победе…

На'Тот снова попыталась привстать и коснуться его. Цепь натянулась, и железный ошейник, за который она была прикована к стене, больно впился в изъязвленную кожу.

— Я… уже не могу приказывать тебе, деточка. Только просить об одолжении, — медленно говорил Ли'Дак, и улыбка на разбитых губах придавала его измученному лицу жутковатое выражение.

— Да, но как? — ответила она, чувствуя, что проклятый ошейник почти удушил ее. — Я слишком далеко от вас!

— Я помогу тебе, деточка, — прошептал он, а потом, приподняв искалеченную руку, указал на тяжелые цепи ее наручников. — Тебе надо просто дотянуться до меня… понимаешь?

На'Тот оглянулась на советника Кха'Мака, который все это время молча сидел у стены. Встретившись с ним взглядом, она увидела, что он кивает, сжав губы.

Она заставила себя собраться и снова потянулась вперед. От удушья на миг потемнело в глазах. Но она не отступила.

— Да, деточка. Именно так, — шептал Ли'Дак, пытаясь подвинуться к ней еще немного.

Оскалившись, На'Тот вскинула руки, цепь наручников звякнула в темноте и, взметнувшись, упала на плечи старому советнику.

— Молодчина! — он улыбнулся еще шире, обматывая ржавые звенья вокруг своей шеи. — Сделай это быстро, хорошо?

Она вцепилась в цепь, и тут вдруг решимость оставила ее на мгновение.

— Советник… я… — На'Тот осознала, что с ее губ вот-вот сорвется малодушный лепет, который был так ненавистен старику.

— Я всегда вел себя с тобой как последняя скотина, так что это не должно быть трудно, деточка. Просто сделай это!

Он по-прежнему был до омерзения циничным. На'Тот действительно много раз мечтала придушить этого старого хрыча. За все годы работы с ним он ни разу ее не похвалил. Зато постоянно ставил в неловкое положение. Постоянно ворчал, орал и был недоволен. Конечно, она его ненавидела. Как и все во Дворце Кха'Ри. На'Тот заставила себя отрешиться от настоящего и вспомнить прошлое. Это помогло.

Зарычав, На'Тот рванула цепь на себя, стараясь не слышать тяжелого хрипящего дыхания Ли'Дака. Она зажмурилась, осознав, что если будет смотреть ему в лицо, то может не выдержать. Настоящие воины так не поступают. Но настоящие воины не занимаются тем, что ей предстоит совершить.

Он просил ее сделать все быстро. Она не должна колебаться или медлить. Довольно с него страданий.

Глаза Ли'Дака выкатились из орбит, она почувствовала, как его могучее тело содрогнулось в конвульсиях. Разбитые губы шевелились, он как будто пытался что-то ей сказать, но цепь уже слишком туго обвила его горло. Впрочем, в словах не было надобности, все, что нужно, она уже поняла. Судорога стала такой сильной, что На'Тот чуть не выпустила кандалы из рук в какой-то момент. Ли'Дак разинул рот, посиневший язык вывалился наружу, на пол потекла пенящаяся струйка слюны.

На'Тот закричала и перехватила цепь, перекручивая ее. И в исступлении дергала ее на себя снова и снова, пока не услышала отвратительно громкий хруст ломающихся позвонков.

Его тело, обмякнув, рухнуло на грязный каменный пол, и она упала вместе с ним, потеряв равновесие. Пальцы свело судорогой, поэтому она продолжала цепляться за цепь.

В глазах снова потемнело, а потом На'Тот услышала скрип открываемой двери. В камере раздались тревожные крики стражников, топот множества ног, обутых в тяжелые сапоги, и громкий голос начал требовать, чтобы она разжала руки.

— Назад, назад, дрянь! — рычал кто-то, а потом она почувствовала жгучую боль, пронзившую все тело, каждую его клеточку.

Ощущение это было ей знакомо: видимо, центаврианский гвардеец ткнул в нее электрической дубинкой-шокером. Это оружие всегда было у них наготове, когда требовалось близко контактировать с пленными нарнами. Разряд мог варьироваться по силе: от легкого предупреждающего щелчка, вызывающего недолгое оглушение, до смертельного удара, оставляющего глубокий ожог на теле.

Сейчас разряд был достаточно силен, чтобы подбросить На'Тот в воздух. Но подействовал все равно не так, как предполагал владелец дубинки. Нарнийка, вместо того чтобы отключиться, неожиданно разжала скрюченные пальцы и, обернувшись, метнулась прямо на него с диким воплем. Натянутые до предела цепи немного ограничили ее бросок, но цели она достигла. Гвардеец истошно заорал, когда сильная рука вцепилась в его колено и дернула на себя. Не удержав равновесие, он с грохотом упал на каменный пол. Шлем громко звякнул, слетев с его головы.

Остальные стражники бросились ему на помощь, отвесив пленнице несколько пинков. Они были привычны к обращению с агрессивными заключенными, и били весьма профессионально и метко.

Но На'Тот не останавливалась, несмотря на боль в боках и спине. Взвизгнув, она толкнула одного из стражников, да с такой силой, что тот пролетел через всю камеру, чтобы приземлиться совсем рядом с советником Кха'Маком. Старый израненный нарн мгновенно подпрыгнул и вцепился в горло центаврианину…

На'Тот не помнила и не видела, что было дальше, потому что один из гвардейцев с размаху ударил ее тяжелой рукоятью своего пистолета по темени. Перед глазами мигом все расплылось, и дальше в темноте остались только невнятные звуки, от которых голова грозила окончательно развалиться на части.

Она слышала чей-то истошный вопль, громкие ругательства стражников, какой-то утробный совершенно звериный рык.

Кто-то непрерывно орал: «Прекратить! Прекратить!» мешая центаврианские и нарнские слова. А потом громыхнул выстрел, столь оглушительный в тесном помещении, что голова ее не выдержала и развалилась на части. По крайней мере, ощущение было абсолютно близкое к этому…

* * *

— …мы хотим, чтобы эта тварь сдохла!

Резкий капризный голос больно резанул по ушам, и На'Тот едва сдержала стон.

— Вне всякого сомнения, ваше величество, это обязательно случится, — другой голос был очень тихим и спокойным.

— Тогда почему бы не казнить ее прямо сейчас? — продолжал греметь первый собеседник.

— Потому что она еще может быть нам полезна, мой повелитель, — голос оставался спокойным. — И потому что вы подарили эту заключенную мне, помните?

На'Тот замерла, затаив дыхание. Это было нелегко, потому что, по мере возвращения сознания, боль в теле становилась все сильнее. Она стиснула зубы, чтобы не застонать. Больше всего мучений доставлял звук голосов. Он бил по ушам, вызывая адскую головную боль. Когда она попыталась шевельнуться, тело не повиновалось.

— Эта дрянь испортила нам все развлечение! — не унимался первый голос. — Мы помним о нашем обещании, Рифа, но, согласись, из-за нее мы потеряли двух ценных заключенных, на которых у нас были планы. Тебе не кажется, что мы имеем право требовать компенсацию?

— Конечно, ваше величество, — невозмутимо ответил второй. — Но, осмелюсь заметить, что больше виноваты стражники, в дежурство которых произошел этот досадный инцидент. Они недоглядели за пленными. В результате у нас один придушенный нарн и один застреленный.

— Мы уже приказали казнить этих идиотов, Рифа, — ответил первый голос. — Пожалуй, это развлечет нас на пару вечеров. Так и быть, оставим эту пятнистую гадину на послезавтра.

— Но, ваше величество…

— Хватит, Рифа! Тебе не кажется, что в последнее время ты слишком много себе позволяешь? Кто из нас император Центавра, в конце концов?!

Стало очень тихо, и На'Тот, преодолев тошноту, которая подкатывала к горлу при малейшей попытке шевельнуть головой, посмотрела туда, откуда доносились голоса. Двое центавриан, одетых роскошно и вычурно, стояли, глядя друг другу в глаза. Потом один, в темном камзоле, медленно опустил голову и криво улыбнулся.

— Конечно вы, ваше величество, — сказал он ледяным голосом.

— Да, именно так, Рифа, — на его собеседнике были белые одеяния, и На'Тот после мучительной заминки вспомнила, что такие цвета на Центавре мог носить только император. Голова болела все сильнее, и простейшие вещи вспоминались с огромным трудом. — Никогда об этом не забывай, если не хочешь разделить участь тех стражников. Мы благодарны тебе за помощь и поддержку, но будь осторожен в своих притязаниях. И никогда не спорь с нами. Тебе ясно?

Снова небольшая пауза в разговоре. А потом На'Тот услышала чуть напряженный ответ второго собеседника:

— Да, ваше величество.

— Вот и чудненько!

На'Тот почувствовала, как твердый носок сапога ткнул ее в бок. От боли захотелось заорать, но она зажмурила глаза, продолжая лежать на полу неподвижно. Руки-ноги по-прежнему не слушались, и она подозревала, что ей вкололи какой-то очень сильный транквилизатор. Мышцы онемели настолько, что На'Тот даже не могла сглотнуть. Рот ее то и дело наполнялся слюной, которая стекала по щеке и капала на пол.

— Пусть эту падаль посадят в карцер. Самый строгий режим, слышишь, Рифа?

— Да, ваше величество, я прослежу за этим.

— Послезавтра мы лично ее выпотрошим.

— Как будет угодно вашему величеству.

— Вот такие ответы нам нравятся, Рифа! Что же касается твоих планов, то мы не верим, что они сработают. По крайней мере, он не клюнул на предыдущую нашу приманку.

— Возможно, вы правы, мой повелитель. Но мы должны использовать даже самый малейший шанс.

— Рифа, мы хотим получить его, живым или мертвым! Слышишь меня?

В голосе императора снова послышалась ярость.

Ответ лорда Рифы был полон смирения и почтительности:

— Вы его получите, ваше величество. Я как раз усиленно работаю над этой проблемой.

— Уж постарайся, — Картажье развернулся и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к двери. — Нам нужен результат, Рифа. Иначе мы будем крайне недовольны!

Грубые руки гвардейцев подхватили ее и куда-то поволокли.

На'Тот отрешенно молчала, пока ее приковывали к стене, прилаживали новый ошейник, несколько раз дергали за цепи, проверяя, насколько они крепки. Мысли скакали, как бешеные, и она не могла сосредоточиться. Только одна фраза запомнилась ей очень крепко.

Ее скоро казнят. Завтра или послезавтра.

Стражники вышли, оставив ее в темноте.

Все, что она могла теперь делать — это ждать казни, и надеяться, что встретит свою смерть так, как подобает истинному нарну. Молча и с гордо поднятой головой. Скоро все закончится, ведь послезавтра — такой незначительный срок.


End file.
